


Domesticity

by LordYouko



Series: Bad Boys [5]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Bad Days, Cuddling, Dark fluff, Domestic Fluff, Dubcon Cuddling, Half-Sibling Incest, Humor, Inucest, M/M, Mates, Mention of smut, No Smut, because they're mated so it's implied, for once, maybe kind of dark?, pillows?, that's a thing now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordYouko/pseuds/LordYouko
Summary: Short drabbles about Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha’s domestic life when the day doesn’t go exactly as planned.





	1. Domesticity I

_A short drabble about Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha’s domestic life when the day doesn’t go exactly as planned._

**Domesticity**

 

“Some people,” Sesshoumaru muttered darkly as he swept in the door, and slammed it behind him. “Don’t deserve to fucking live.”

 

Inuyasha looked up from where he was scrolling through his phone on the couch. “Who’d ya kill?”

 

The demon Lord of the West glared at him as he went to the minibar to pour himself a drink. “Nobody,” he stated through gritted teeth. Then after thinking about it for a second, he added, “-today.”

 

Inuyasha looked at him sympathetically, knowing personally how annoying it was to want to murder somebody and not be allowed to, for whatever reason.

 

His brother, however, rarely faced the same problem, so this was relatively new territory. “What happened?” he asked.

 

Sesshoumaru took his crystal glass and came back to sit on the armchair opposite Inuyasha.

 

“Meeting,” he said in clipped tones. “Idiots.”

 

“So…why’d ya hold back?” Inuyasha wondered.

 

“Complications,” the demon Lord said, gesturing slightly with a clawed hand, and downing his drink with the other. “Time-consuming.”

 

“Can I help?” Inuyasha asked.

 

“Yes,” the demon Lord said, gesturing to him with his fingers. Inuyasha got up and tossing his phone on the couch, walked over to him. He recognized this mood of his mate’s – when he didn’t _not_ want to talk about it, but also wouldn’t say more than a few words.

 

When he was close enough, Sesshoumaru wound an arm around his waist and pulled him into his lap.

 

Inuyasha toppled readily enough, legs thrown over the side of the armchair. Sesshoumaru pulled his head down with one hand and kissed him, thoroughly and deeply.

 

Inuyasha savoured the taste of the drink on his tongue, knowing he would otherwise hate the bitter taste of the drink Sesshoumaru normally preferred.

 

When the demon Lord released him after long moments, Inuyasha saw he was already looking a little less pissed. He smiled, puppy ears flickering happily. They caught Sesshoumaru’s eye and raising the hand still holding his drink, Sesshoumaru extended one finger and poked at one lightly. The ear wobbled happily and then stood up straight.

 

“…ya know, if ya need help buryin’ any bodies, I’m there?” Inuyasha asked him.

 

Sesshoumaru reached over and put his drink down on the coffee table. A fond smiled tugged on his lips as he wound both hands around his mate. “I know.”

 

* * *

 

Review!

 


	2. Domesticity II

**A/N: _Domesticity_  **was originally supposed to be just a one-part drabble, but because of a lovely comment on it by **Sancta** , this second part happened. Credit to **Sancta** for the last line, and for giving me the idea for this second part.

 

* * *

 

**Domesticity II**

 

Later that night, after dinner had been eaten, pajamas had been changed into, and lots of hot sex had been had, Inuyasha found himself tucked into his mate’s body, arms like steel holding him firmly against a hard, muscled chest.

 

Now, normally, Inuyasha didn’t mind, because after a few minutes of cuddling, they usually ended up slipping away to their own sides of the large bed, and sleeping peacefully.

 

But the mood his brother was in today, Inuyasha knew that if he lost his freedom at the beginning of the night, he would most likely not regain it till at least the morning.

 

So, first he tried wiggling gently in his mate’s grip. That just caused those youkai muscles to tighten even more and caused Inuyasha to get pulled in even closer, making it impossible for him to move.

 

Inuyasha sighed and relaxed his body, accepting the inevitable for the moment. His muscles going loose caused a satisfied hum to go through the chest behind him.

 

A few minutes later, he once again resumed his quiet revolution, trying this time to twist away from the sleeping youkai.

 

But this just caused the large mass of snowy white hair to be thrown over his shoulder and Sesshoumaru buried his face in his mate’s neck, inhaling his scent shamelessly.

 

Inuyasha flailed against the sudden bunch of hair that had been dumped in his face and after some struggle managed to put it aside. A shiver went down his spine at the feel of Sesshoumaru’s nose against his neck, and his warm breath against the part of his body that was normally concealed behind his hair.

 

He was starting to get used to the wonderful heat of his mate’s body against his neck. Inuyasha renewed his struggles, this time not even attempting to hide it, kicking lightly with his legs, trying to pull away.

 

“What is your problem, hanyou?” Sesshoumaru’s sleep-heavy voice growled against his neck.

 

Inuyasha couldn’t suppress the fresh shiver that went through his frame to feel that deep rumble in Sesshoumaru’s chest against his back. “ _My_ prob- I’m trying to sleep here too, baka!” he seethed.

 

“So settle the fuck down and go to sleep,” Sesshoumaru said.

 

“Well, I’m _trying_ so if you’ll just let go-”

 

“No,” Sesshoumaru answered decisively, snuggling even more into Inuyasha, secretly enjoying the way the half-demon almost literally bristled at that.

 

Hearing his mate’s steady relaxed breathing, Inuyasha sighed in defeat, adjusting himself in place and closing his eyes.

 

“Why do ya get all python-on-a-rabbit on me anyway?” he grumbled, wiggling around, not to escape this time, but just to find the right position. The steel grip on his body allowed the wiggling this time.

 

“Because you’re _comfortable_ ,” the demon Lord murmured, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

Then, with his eyes still closed, he smirked as Inuyasha’s hackles went up again. “Baka!” he yelled. “I’m not your pillow, ya know!”

 

* * *

 

 

 

Review!


End file.
